Akumu
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: Kagome works for Sesshoumaru. A man who's a pain in the. . . well you catch my drift. Sesshoumaru is having to deal with a lot of sexual frustration and attraction. Will Kagome take advantage of poor Sesshou's troubles?
1. Chapter 1

3:30 PM

Takeda Corp.

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman of his nightmares walked into his office. Placing his files upon his desk, she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

When she slammed it, a couple of the files fell off of his desk and he'd be damned if he picked them up. He glared at the door and in less than a minute he had called her back into his office. She walked in with a huff and narrowed her eyes at him.

In a bored tone she asked, "What is it Mr. Takeda."

He glared at her as his eyes traveled down to the files on the floor. "You dropped something." he said expectantly.

She rose an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "I do not know what you're talking about."

He growled as he glanced at the fallen files again. "The files on the floor. Pick them up."

"Are you asking or telling?" she asked challengingly as she placed her hands on his desk.

He wanted to smirk. This woman was something. "Commanding."

Kagome laughed sarcastically as she leaned closer to him. "Make me." she challenged as she smirked at him.

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer as well, their noses almost touching. Kagome still did not move. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other. Neither was going back down.

"I will fire you." he said coolly as he stared into her vibrant blue eyes.

Kagome quirked a brow. "Is that right? Who would want to put up with your demanding ass anyway?" she asked as she stared into his honey depths.

He did not answer. He knew she was right, but he would not admit it. "Pick up the papers _woman_." He emphasized the 'woman' part knowing how much she hated it.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Do not call me that."

"Pick them up." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"No."

"Now."

"Never." she replied stubbornly.

Give him 5 seconds.

"Now Kagome." he said sternly.

1..

"No, Sesshoumaru." she said a little louder.

2...

"Don't make me do this." He warned.

3...

"Do what you have to do Sesshoumaru."

Ok, he lied. It was 3 seconds ok?

As soon as those words came out of her mouth, Sesshoumaru covered her lips with his. Moving them dominantly over hers. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his lips come into contact with hers. Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing was unethical, but he's been wanting to do this for the longest time now. Kagome finally pulled away from her boss's lips and stared at him disbelievingly.

"Damn you." she whispered as she stared at him, her fingertips on her lips.

Sesshoumaru only smirked as he leaned back in his chair and stared at his favorite employee. "Is something wrong Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome glared at him before turning on her heel and stomping her way to the door, opening it, and slamming it shut behind her. Sesshoumaru let a rare amusing smile cross his lips as he licked his lips. Liking how her lips tasted. He would make sure he got to do that more often. He leaned back in his chair and was about to close his eyes when something at the end of his desk caught his eyes.

It was the files.

He growled low. The wench still didn't pick them up. Pressing the button to call her back in, another voice answered.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked coldly.

There was silence, then the woman on the other line answered uneasily. "Kagome has left for the day, Sir."

Sesshoumaru did not answer her back as he growled. Looking at the clock on his wall, he saw that it had said 3:57. She still had three minutes left of work and he would be sure to remind her of that. Phoning another line, he waited patiently.

When they finally answered, he said, "Get me Higurashi, Kagome." He demanded.

* * *

Kagome huffed as she opened the door to her lavish suite. Slamming the door, she mentally took note that she needed to stop doing that, in fear of damaging her door. Upon reaching her room, her cell phone rang and judging by the ringtone, she knew she wouldn't want to answer it.

The phone rang for some time as she took off her clothes, took a shower, and put on a pair of gray sweatpants. Happy for now, she walked into her living room and cut on her big screen T.V and flip through the channels for a movie. Finally after maybe the thousandth time it has rung, she answered it.

"Hello?" she answered dully as she flipped through more channels.

An irritated growl was heard on the other line. She smirked as she laid down on her couch. "Oh, it's you."

_"Is there a reason why it took you so long to answer your phone?" _The angry voice replied.

Kagome smiled as she propped her arm up on the arm on the couch as she watched looked through the T.V Guide. "I was kinda busy."

_"I believe you were doing it purposely."_ he said darkly.

Kagome fought back a laugh. "Oh, what's wrong? Little Sesshou doesn't like being ignored?" she teased as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. When there was only silence she went on.

"Whatever. Why are you bothering me?" Kagome asked sitting up on her couch with her legs crossed.

"You never did retrieve those files from the floor." he said.

Kagome smiled on the other side of the phone. "I know."

_"I'm sure you still want to keep your job, so I suggest you get back over here and pick them up."_ he said expectantly.

Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this! This man was still wanting her to pick up the files! This was crazy!

"Now you listen Sesshoumaru, I-"

_"Sesshoumaru?"_ he asked amused.

Kagome huffed. "Yeah. Sesshoumaru. That is your name isn't it?" she snapped as she stood up from her couch. "Now you listen to me! Get your fat, ass, up, from that chair, bend down and get them yourself! That is if the size of your over larged head from your arrogance and massive ego don't pull you down in the process. Get over yourself!" she yelled as she closed her phone rather harshly.

Kagome's face was red with anger as she threw her phone onto the couch, which bounced off and onto the phone making a loud thumping sound. Kagome tried her best to calm herself as she closed her eyes and slowly tried to count to ten.

That slowly dissipated when her cell phone starting ringing again. She the began using the most unlady like of vocabulary as she grabbed the phone, walked over to the large window behind her big screen tv, opened it, and dropped it. Smiling evilly she watched as it fell on the cement, breaking into tiny little pieces. Nodding in approval and waving at the people at the bottom of the building who was looking up at her, she pushed the window closed and after eating a small bowl of ramen, she went to bed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smiled menacingly as he waited for the elevator doors to open. That bitch Kagome was in for it early this morning. No one hangs up on Sesshoumaru Takeda then ignores his calls. No one. Especially _her_. He was thoroughly irritated. He tried to sleep the night before and he was not able to properly because of her. She kept running through his head, giving him that 'I dare to defy you' look.

That and the aching erection he got that morning for a very livid wet dream he had of her and him . . . on his office desk.

The doors to the elevators opened and he smelled her scent of grapefruit hit his nose. Her scent caressed his body and he had to growl in order to keep himself in check. He was angry with her! He did not want to do her on his new, shiny, expensive, desk that he had just bought a couple of days ago. He didn't want to feel her legs wrapped around his waist as he--

Dammit!

* * *

Kagome heard a growl outside her boss's door before he slammed it open and closed simultaneously. She hid her smirk behind some papers she was supposedly "reading" as she kept herself from laughing. Kagome felt his glare permeated through the papers she was hiding behind as he growled low once more before walking into his own office and slamming the doors to those as well.

As soon as they closed, Kagome went into hysterics. That didn't last long though, when his doors opened just as fast and Kagome sucked in her breath tying to keep herself from laughing as she saw the angry look in his eyes. She also took note that his hair was almost out of its braid. Ignoring the piercing look in his eyes, she lay the papers on her desk and got up to inspect it.

Sesshoumaru heard her laughter from outside his door before he could even sit down. Hell, he was going to hear it anyway, but she was doing it so freely. He opened the door and as he thought and knew, she was laughing at him. The damned woman was laughing at him! He saw that she was trying her best to keep the laughter to herself now that he was present, but he knew that wouldn't hold long.

He saw her stare at him with furrowed brows before standing up and coming towards him.

'_What is this woman doing?_'

Sesshoumaru eyes widend when he felt her slender fingers go through his hair, though he didn't say a word to her as she did. Kagome smirked as she unbraided the rest of his hair and began braiding it back, the hair tie between her teeth. Her warm fingers massaging his scalp before going into the braid of his hair.

Sesshoumaru thought time went still when she started to re-braid his hair. He almost felt relaxed, almost. It was until he felt her aura spark. It seemed almost. . .

Playful.

He bit back a growl. The woman was messing with him purposely. Kagome smiled to herself as she moved herself away from him. She knew that he knew what she was doing. It pleased her to know he was "angry" with her. She noticed that he shifted to turn and look at her and she tried to rip the smile off of her face, but it continued to sit there, tauntingly at him. He growled at her with narrowed eyes.

Kagome quickly looked away, fighting off a smile. '_This is too good._'

In a blink of an eye, he had grabbed her chin and made it face him. Sesshoumaru had his eyes narrowed at her as he leaned down. Kagome, still defiant, just stood there waiting. She, herself, loved this game she played with him. She wondered how long it would take for him to snap and just-

"I know what you are doing, girl." Said Sesshoumaru's cool voice as he stared sexily at her. "I suggest you quit while you're ahead." He warned, letting his tounge flick out and lick his lips, just missing her own lips.

He quickly let her go and went into his office after telling her to get to work. Smiling triumphantly, Kagome covered her mouth in a giggle. Boy, did she love this game. A game she was going to win.

* * *

A/N: Here's the story I've been telling you about. There's not many chapters, but if you didn't like the last story as much, maybe you'll like this one. Thanks for reading!

-Sugar


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of Akumu (Nightmare). I may as well let you all know that there are only 4 chapters of said story. I hope you all love it as much as you loved the last story! Well, here you go!

-Sugar

* * *

Kagome worked until twelve that afternoon and she wanted to take a small break, but if she wanted to be done, and hopefully leave early, she would have to skip that well deserved break. Sighing, she started reading some papers and went to her computer and started putting the information in. She did hear the door to Sesshoumaru's office close though.

She just wasn't going to acknowledge the fact.

Sesshoumaru, who was annoyed, could not fully concentrate on his work for his mind was on his tricky little assistant outside that door. Looking up to his clock, he sighed himself as he leaned back in his leather seat. Thinking this was the best time to take a break, he grabbed his coat and walked outside of the room.

He was surprised to his little vixen there. She was really into her work. She didn't even move or look up at him when he left his office. He figured she was working hard. She hasn't moved from her spot since he closed the door to his room. He rose an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

She didn't move.

He smirked. She was ignoring him. Hmm.

Like a hunter and its prey, Sesshoumaru steathily walked up to his employee. Making no sounds whatsoever. He would surprise her. Kagome knew what he was doing. He thought he was the only sneaky one here?

Think again.

Kagome felt his aura come closer to her until she knew he was right behind her. Sesshoumaru pulled out his hand to touch her shoulder until she quickly turned around and grabbed his wrist, completely throwing him off guard. His eyes widened and she only smirked at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Takeda?" Kagome asked slyly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her before snatching his wrist away. The way his eyes were boring into hers was as if he were saying, 'How did you know?'.

She only smiled back at him, to his dismay. Sesshoumaru growled as he took a step back and continued to 'analyze' her. Kagome rose an eyebrow of her own, the smile never leaving her face.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he said, "Come."

Kagome smirked and Sesshoumaru immediately regretted what he said. Kagome rose an eyebrow suggestively as she crossed one of her long legs, making her skirt rise up higher. Sesshoumaru felt his loins tighten in his pants.

_Damn this woman!_ Sesshoumaru thought while trying to tear his eyes away from the delicious sight.

Kagome feigned innocence when she so happen to 'notice' where his attention was. Gasping, she uncrossed her legs, stood up and pulled her skirt down.

"I am _so_ terribly sorry, Mr. Takeda. I had _no_ idea!" Kagome said as innocently as she could and believe it or not, it would be easily bought by anyone, even Sesshoumaru had he not known the woman.

But he did. He knew what she was capable of. In his presence, she was not a hard working employee on his clock. In his eyes, she was a highly trained vixen, wanting to destroy his calm and cool exterior and bringing out the cuddly side of him. Wait. What the hell!? Did he just say, _cuddly_?! Shaking his head he glared at the woman . . . no, vixen and growled.

"Stop your games. We are going to have lunch. Let's go." He commanded as he handed her, her jacket.

Kagome let a knowing smile cross her lips. This was too good. Taking the jacket away from his hand, she let her fingertips brush the top of his before taking it fully out of his grasp. Sesshoumaru stiffened and bit back a groan. His cock was getting painfully hard. She was teasing him. Purposely!

_Why not settle the score?_ A thought came inside his head.

Nodding in agreement with his thought, Sesshoumaru quickly took back the jacket he had given her and threw it behind him on the floor. Kagome gasped from his sudden action.

_What is he doing?!_ Kagome thought as she looked into his eyes.

She saw something, lust. Lust and want. Burning and hot. And it was undeniably directed towards her. Sesshoumaru smirked at her surprised expression as he began to undo his tie to his shirt.

"What are you doing!" Kagome squeaked out as she saw him take off the tie and let it slip from his hands.

He flashed her a sexy smile. "Isn't this what you want? Me?Don't you want me . . . Kagome?" He whispered.

He had somehow gotten her closed in on her desk, nowhere to escape. She gasped when she felt him play with the buttons on her blouse. She suddenly started to get nervous. Was he serious! Was he going to do her in here! What if someone walked in! She needed to stop him. Of course she's been teasing him now for a few. . . days. She gulped. But does. . . does it mean he's willing to-to. . .

"Stop, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed out, but in pleasure for he was sucking on the pulse of her neck.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her. He could tell she was about to bail out. Good. Maybe it would show her that she shouldn't play these kind of games with him.

"I thought you wanted this Kagome?" he asked as he nipped on her bottom lip.

Kagome's eyebrowed furrowed before she let a smile appear on his lips. Something in his voice gave away what he really wanted. He wanted her to admit she was wrong and such, but she wouldn't. She would surprise him yet again. Starting . . . now.

Kagome boldly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her lips as she pressed hers against his. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he held himself up by his hands on the desk. His plan was NOT working. She was supposed to give up and learn her lesson. If he was anyone else, Sesshoumaru would have thrown a temper tamptrum. Though, he did not stop her from laying small kisses on his neck and chest. The buttons of his shirt had mysteriously been undone by three buttons and she was kissing upon the open skin.

The woman smiled into his chest. Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

Lunch was soon forgotten as Sesshoumaru and Kagome reveled in each others kisses. Sesshoumaru wanted to rip all of her clothing off and ravish her. His loins tightened tighter than before -if possible- just thinking about it. She was practically begging him to take her on the desk.

Everything came to a abrupt halt when the door to Sesshoumaru office was knocked upon. Kagome's kiss froze in mid-air as did Sesshoumaru's caress of her body. Quick as lightening, not a word was spoken as they both started redressing themselves. Of course, Sesshoumaru was the first to be able to dress fully.

Kagome hid the visible blush upon her cheeks as Sesshoumaru winked at her before speaking.

"Enter." Came his impassive voice.

The door opened and one of his employees came into the room handing him some files and quickly left the room. Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. That was too close. When she heard a chuckle, her head snapped up at her employer.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kagome asked annoyed.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her before saying, "You should have seen how fast you moved." He paused as he leaned against the door of his own office. "Which was pretty fast for a ningen." He put in before pushing himself off and walking towards her.

Kagome glared at him, but it turned into an excited smile when he came towards her. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her as he leaned down to her face. Kagome fought off a moan by the way he was staring so deep into her own eyes. He smirked.

"Maybe..." he whispered against her cheek.

Kagome waited for him to finish. "Maybe...?"

Blowing in her ear, making slight temors go down her spine. "Maybe we should do this again." He suggested as he licked her earlobe.

Kagome nodded as she put on the angry mask again and pushed him away, completely confusing, but arousing Sesshoumaru. His stoic facade was placed and he straightened up his tie as he shot a glare at her before going back into his room. He made sure to slam the door behind him and Kagome smiled, turning around in circles in her chair.

This was WAY too easy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entwined his fingers as he sat with his elbows on his desk. He still had piles and piles of work to do, but his mind kept drifting to his fiesty minx. She was a tempting little dish and he almost had his way with her. . . until they were interrupted. His cock twitched thinking about where he was going to take her. They were so close. Just a couple more minutes and she would have been on her own desk, withering beneath him, screaming his name.

That did it. His cock was now up and ready to go. Damn his cursed mind. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. A few minutes went by and he could feel it still standing, he just _really_ hoped it wasn't. Cracking open an eye, he groaned. Dammit it was still _there_. Finally coming to a conclusion, he decided to just ignore it. Boy was that a hard feat.

* * *

Kagome was getting bored. She was almost done with her work. She only had a couple of papers to check off and she was done for the day. Her thoughts drifted to her sexy employer. Thinking about what they were about to accomplish a few minutes ago got her hot and bothered. Damn was he good. Her pen stopped in mid stroke as a plan began to go through her head. Quickly finishing up her work, she packed her things up and after quickly telling Sesshoumaru goodbye through his door, she left the premises.

A devious smile ran across her luscious lips. She had a little something planned for Mr.Takeda.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was startled from his work when he heard his assistant wish him farewell. Sighing, he slouched down in his chair. Her scent still lingered by the door and she had long gone by then. At least he didn't have to worry about her provoking him anymore. At least, until tomorrow. Oh dear kami. That woman was going to be the end of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Lemon in this chapter. Happy reading!

-Sugar

* * *

That Morning:

Sesshoumaru watched carefully as she bent over to pick up some dropped files. His hand twitched, just wanting her firm ass to fill his large hands. Blowing off a groan, he watched as rose back up slowly, unaware of the hungry eyes watching her so intently. All he wanted to do at the moment is grab her by the waist and pull her back to his growing erection.

It was safe to say that he wanted to fuck this woman badly. The woman haunted his dreams every since she has been in his presence. She's been in every one of his wet dreams, in fact he had one last night and it was very detailed and visual.

This woman went by the name of: Kagome.

Sesshoumaru turned and left when she turned to his direction. Closing the door to his office, he waited until he could calm himself before calling her in.

Kagome walked in with a bright smile as she greeted him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Takeda." she said slowly.

Sesshoumaru only grunted in response, leaning back in his leather chair. She only smirked as she placed the files upon his desk.

"Well, there you go Mr. Takeda." she said eyeing him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as if he wasn't interested, with a slight scowl across his beautiful features. But in fact, he just had a recap of his latest dream involving him and Kagome and he was currently trying to will himself down. She did not need to be aware of his current state. Kagome rose an eyebrow to his pained expression, having some kind of idea what was bothering him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Takeda?" she asked a little too innocently as she came around to his desk.

Sesshoumaru did not respond, but noticably stiffened when her delicate fingers touched his shoulders, massaging them. Kagome smiled as she encircled him and began working out his tense muscles.

"Stress." she said seductively, as she ran her fingers over the tightened muscles.

Sesshoumaru reveled in the way her small fingers touched his shoulders and back. Though it was not helping the hard on he had. He let out a moan when she touched a particulary soft spot on his neck. Kagome smiled and continued to work out the kinks. After a couple of more minutes, she patted his shoulders.

"All done!" she announced as she stood in front of his desk again.

Sesshoumaru popped the bones in his neck as he inclined his head in a thankful manner. Kagome only smiled sensually and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru called out to her.

"Kagome."

She turned her head and rose an innocent eyebrow. Damn did he love that. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he leaned back into his chair. "Come here." He demanded as he took a look at her body.

He wanted this woman and he would have her right now. Kagome walked towards him and stopped near his desk.

"Closer." he said as he closed his eyes.

She took a small step. Sesshoumaru didn't like it. "Closer."

She smiled and took another short step. Sesshoumaru opened an eye. She was messing with him. "Dammit, Kagome. Come here, now!" he growled as he glared at her.

She nodded and smiled as she stood in between his open legs. He quickly grabbed her about her waist and pulled her into his lap. She yelped when he did and found her sitting on his lap. Her skirt rose up past her thighs, giving Sesshoumaru a nice view of the thong she was wearing. He moved one hand on her ass as he kneeded it. Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure when his groin came in contact with her warm center.

Kagome moaned softly when his groin touched her. The softest of touches set her off. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her when she did so.

"Woman, do you understand what you do to this Sesshoumaru?" He ground out as he rubbed his erection against her warm center.

Kagome feigned innocence as she put her hands upon his chest. "I do that?" she asked as she dragged her fingertips down his chest.

Sesshoumaru growled and began to kiss roughly on her neck, then whispered in her ear, "You shall pay dearly for it."

Kagome gasped playfully, pulling her neck away from his mouth. With all the innocence she had she said, "I am terribly sorry, Mr. Takeda! I had no idea I did such things! Please, punish me.." she whispered into his lips as she stared into his honey eyes.

He smirked sexily as he began to unbutton her blouse. "I will punish you just right." he whispered huskily as he threw the shirt behind her.

Kagome moaned when his hands started to rub her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She felt a cool breeze after he tore it off. The air making her nipples pert. Sesshoumaru purred as his tounge licked them, his other hand massaging the other. Kagome rubbed herself against his arousal as he sucked on her breasts. She knew how wrong this was, but he made her so hot. She could not deny him of this pleasure... and hers.

Soon, she was naked and Sesshoumaru had her on his desk, her legs wide open for him. He ran his deadly claws down her stomach, to her thighs, running a finger around her wet entrance. Kagome whimpered, wanting him to touch her so badly. Sesshoumaru kissed her lips softly and passionately as he dipped a finger into her sopping core. She gasped. Wanting more a reaction, Sesshoumaru pushed a finger into her, working it in slow circles.

Sesshoumaru felt her walls clenching around his fingers, her juices running over his finger. Staring into her eyes he pushed his finger in and out of her hot passage. She squirmed underneath him. God, she wanted more. Sesshoumaru knew it as well. He licked the side of her cheek as he pushed in another finger, earning a low moan from her. Watching her expressions, he whispered against her lips, "I love when your juices coat my fingers."

Starting a faster pace, he jammed three fingers into her. Kagome her back, wanting to keep her moans to a minimum. Afterall, there were other people in the building. Sesshoumaru noticed and smirked. 'Give it time'.

When Kagome came, a loud moan was heard, her juices ran all over his hand and his tounge was there to get the rest. Greedily licking up her sweet essence, he let his tounge run over her delicate pearl. He growled his approval, she tasted divine. He grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders as he started his venture. Dipping his tongue repeatedly into her core, he ran a finger over her little nub, working it around his fingers.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were on her as she moaned and finally came on his fingers, running over his hand. Licking up her sweet nectar. He got harder every second he waited to take her. Finally getting tired of waiting, he took off his pants and boxers. Making sure she had her eyes on him, he rubbed her wet slit with his hand before rubbing her juices on his throbbing cock. Growling at her, he felt her arousal spike up higher.

Kagome moaned when he growled at her. It was so erotic watching him rub her juices on his cock. Wanting him she called him to him.

"Sesshoumaru..." she said softly as she opened her legs for him.

He walked up between her legs, rubbing the head of his erection on her center. He leaned over her and kissed her red, swollen lips and pushed himself inside her. Kagome groaned out as he started to work himself inside of her. There was panting, groaning, moans, and cursing as they traveled around the room. Sesshoumaru held her ass to him as he kept her on her hands and knees. Kagome moaned as he slammed his cock inside her tight cunt.

Sesshoumaru grunted. He's never had anything so tight. Pulling her onto his cock harder, he slapped her ass, enticing a yelp from her. He smirked as little pricks of red dotted his eyes. He was close. Growling more fierce, he leaned over her as he slowed down his assault on her body.

Whispering huskily in her ear, he said, "I want you to scream out for me. Only me. Don't hold back."

Before Kagome could say a word, he rammed into her again. A loud moan was what he was rewarded with. He pulled out slowly and rammed back in a second time. She was louder than the first. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted. He pressed his down on the dip of her arching back, pressing her down further to push her ass further up in the air. The allowed the penetration deeper than ever. Kagome was surprised the next moment when was able to penetrate deeper into her. It sent unspeakable shivers down her spine and to her sweetest spots.

Feeling her walls clutch around him almost painfully, he growled out his release as did she and screamed his name out for the world to hear. Kagome felt her face grow hot when she realized what she did. Sesshoumaru panted as he slowly pulled out of her, Kagome moaning in the slow and torturous process. She never had sex so intense. She sighed in contentment as she felt Sesshoumaru hold her close to him and raked his claws through her thick, dark locks.

She smiled into his chest as she made patterns on his side. Sesshoumaru smirked triumphantly. He finally had her and it was remarkable. He's never had anything so wonderful. Some time passed and Kagome wanted to get up. Sesshoumaru only held tighter. Looking down at her, he rose a beautiful eyebrow. He had her and he was not planning to let go of her right away. Kagome groaned frustrated and gasped when she felt Sesshoumaru's _buddy_ come back to life when he rubbed himself against her bottom.

"Stop. Let me up." she said somewhat tiredly.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he continued to hold her and nuzzle against her exposed neck. Kagome sighed as she let the oh so devious smile cross her lips.

"Let me up now or I will no longer _bend_ to your commands." she said slow and seductively, now facing him.

She left soft kisses on his chest making him groan. Sesshoumaru didn't want to let her go, but he didn't want to make this the last time that he enjoyed her.

In his office anyway.

Smirking to himself as she got up and dressed, he looked towards his desk. Oh yes, his lust-filled dream did come true. He took her on the desk. . . and the wall, and the couch, and on the floor, in various places and various positions. Hearing her cough to get his attention, she watched him with a raised eyebrow -- fully dressed to his dismay-- waiting for him to follow suit.

Kagome had finally finished putting her clothing back on when she turned and saw Sesshoumaru still laying there. Most likely reminiscing about what had happened a couple of hours ago. Raising an eyebrow at him after a self made cough, she waited slightly amused that he was still laying there in all his glory, his silver hair thrown back behind him.

A couple more hours passed before Kagome was actually _able_ to get back home. After Sesshoumaru and her had finished their little sessions, he was reluctant to let her go. They were both able to finish their work in a suitable amount of time, but after she was done and ready to leave, Sesshoumaru was up and ready for another go. She sighed as she leaned against the door of her home. The hours she spent with Sesshoumaru was remarkable. She only hoped things didn't go downhill from there. She sighed once again, this time in happiness. Only time will tell.

Sesshoumaru smiled a genuine smile as he laid in his bed. He has never had a more fulfilling day of work like he did today.

_Though most of the working was on Kagome._ He thought smirking.

He longed for another day like today. Oh yes, he . . . no, they, have gone too long with pent up frustration and snappy words towards each other. If he played his cards right, he will be able to take Kagome anywhere he liked. This woman was his and nothing would change that.

* * *

A/N: Inhale, exhale. Come on, Join me. Inhale, exhale. -Sighs- You guys ain't worrying about my wacked self, anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the lemon. I know you've been waiting for it since the beginning. Seems like Kagome and Sesshoumaru both is ready for another round, yeah?


	4. Chapter 4

A week and a half had gone by since the day Kagome and Sesshoumaru indulged in one another. Though, the day after their tryst, Sesshoumaru had an unexpected vistor. His past lover Kagura came over and practically threw herself at him. Kagome was highly upset, not at Kagura fully, but at Sesshoumaru. He didn't even push her away and Kagura was the rudest to her. Kagome finally couldn't take Kagura's mouth and she went off on her. That _would_ be the time Sesshoumaru wanted to jump in. He sent Kagome out as he finished talking to Kagura. Kagura left with a smile on her face and Kagome just wanted to get punch the daylights out of the woman.

Ontop of that, Sesshoumaru had been acting like a giant ass and has been cold towards her. Honestly, Kagome was tired of it, but she wasn't going to be the one to confront him about it. Last night he called her and she never answered or returned any of them. She didn't have time to deal with him. Now, being in his office, she tried to make the visit as fast as possible before exploding. Kagome ignored the glaring eyes of her employer as she gave him his coffee.

Giving him a small smile, she said, "There you go Mr. Takeda." she said in fake sweetness and turned to leave the room when he quickly grabbed her wrist.

She quickly turned around and glared at the offending appendage holding onto her. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at the male.

"Let go of me-"

"You did not answer or return any of my calls." Came the cold reply.

She let out a frustrated groan as she snatched her arm away from his grasp. "I was busy, Mr. Takeda." She said quickly, stepping away from him.

"I told you to call me Sesshoumaru."

He continued to glare at her and Kagome sighed. "I must go. I need to get those files completed." She said, making her way to his door, hoping that he would leave her alone.

She was not able to open it for she was slammed onto the wall beside it. Sesshoumaru held both arms on the wall and on each side of her head. He leaned down to her face and smirked. She noticed he was leaning down closer to kiss her and she turned her head away. He growled.

"Leave me the hell alone!" she whispered heatedly at him when he began to lick the side of her neck.

Stopping his assult on her neck, he spoke. "No one can tell me what I can and cannot do." he said as he licked behind her ear.

Kagome clenched her fists as she tried her best to fight off the feeling he was giving her. "Stop Sesshoumaru. I don't want this." she hissed.

Sesshoumaru turned her face to him and gold met blue. Licking her bottom lip while staring into her eyes, he pulled the piece of flesh into his mouth. Kagome whimpered. She's been fighting this-him! She's been trying to keep her distance, only coming to him when needed. Though this time, she believed he had called her in here for this purpose only.

Sesshoumaru noticed the look in her eye and saw she was still trying to deny him. Stepping up the game, he brought both of her legs around his waist, pushing her further up against the wall. Kagome's skirt rose up higher to her thighs, milky white skin showing. As Sesshoumaru began to unbutton her blouse, a knock came to his door.

He growled. 'Damn them!'

Kagome's heart raced as Sesshoumaru unlocked her legs from around him and helped her down from the wall. She quickly pressed down her skirt and raked her fingers through her hair. Sesshoumaru was already dressed and waited until Kagome had finished and opened the door. She made a move to leave, but he shot her a warning look. Rolling her eyes, she huffed and walked towards his massive window and looked down at the busy streets of Tokyo. She was mad, no, she was angry! He ignored her and treated her so coldly and now he wanted some! Hell no!

Sesshoumaru finished talking to an employee and he was thankful when the whelp left. Turning back to the only being in the room, he watched her. He felt the anger radiating off of her body. He knew he had been acting like an ass towards her. . . again. Except this time, it wasn't a game. It was serious and he wouldn't be able to cover something like that up. Before they were interrupted, he was on the verge on having wild, passionate, makeup sex in his office. It was long overdue. But seeing how pissed she is, he knew he could cross that out.

Running fingers through his hair, he made his way towards her. She never moved until he had gotten into arm length before turning around and before he could prevent it from happening, she raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek. His face sting from the hit upon his cheek. Staring blankly at her, he only watched her seethe.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" she yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru fought back a sigh. He's been doing that lately. He needed to stop it. He went to embrace her, but she stepped away. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke. "Don't you dare think you can ignore and me and treat me like crap and think you're going to have me. Think. Again." She ground out walking away from him.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. This woman dared to ignore him, deny him, raise her hand upon his person, and THEN walk away. No, he was HER boss and he could do what he liked. Before Kagome could open the door to make her dramatic exit, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her away from the handle.

Kagome gasped surprised and stumbled backwards until her backside his the front of his desk. She watched wide eyed as Sesshoumaru began unbuttoning his cuffs and shirt. Kagome shook her head in what he was thinking as she went around his desk.

"No, Sesshoumaru." she said.

Sesshoumaru only gave her a dead serious look before throwing his tie on the couch.

"Come here, Kagome." He commanded as he watched her cautiously. He knew she would try to get out of this, but this could not and would not be avoided. He needed it and so did she. It's been too long for them both.

Kagome shook her head, trying to keep her defiant look. "No. Leave me be, Sesshoumaru!" She warned as he circled around the desk, making her go around as well. She knew what he was doing. She wondered if he had planned this? Her eyes narrowed at him as she continued to stay her distance. She had to stay on her guard, any wrong move-

Dammit!

Both of their eyes went to the fallen stapler that she had knocked off his desk. It didn't take long for her to be on the floor behind her. She glared hatefully at the offender. She had only took those couple of seconds to glance at the fallen object, but Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of that and pounced.

Literally.

Kagome pushed him away and started to crawl away from him, only for him to grab her ankle and tug her back with a growl. She yelped as she was being pulled back slowly and torturingly. Her nostrils flared as she kicked at his hand and he only chuckled -surprising her mind you- and pulled her faster towards him. Sesshoumaru was highly amused. Yes, he wanted angry sex. He wanted them to be rough with each other.

Kagome turned her head and glared at the smirking male. When she saw this she growled at him and snatched her leg away, but with some trouble. They continued fighting each other until Sesshoumaru was only in his boxers and Kagome in her bra, panties and heels. For some reason he went around those and was able to get everything off of her. Kagome was panting tiredly as she moved her deranged hair out of her face. Sesshoumaru was kneeling, his back against the wall, ready to attack.

Kagome watched him closely as she went to grab an article of clothing, but he growled in warning stopping her movement. Sesshoumaru smirked, waiting for the best time to attack his awaiting prey. In a blink of an eye, he jumped her and that's when all the fun began. They let out all their frustrations in the moment. Sesshoumaru had no mercy on her willing body as he assaulted his staff into her withering body. Kagome left her battle scars on his back as she ran her nails through his taut skin. That didn't slow down at all. He was a demon on a mission and the mission was to grant them release. Ever lasting release if he could, just the both of them.

Kagome was lost in her own world. The world of her and Sesshoumaru. The sex that they were indulged in was rough, but passionate. She tightened her legs around his waist as she struggled to meet his swift thrusts. The thrusts that would bring her to completion. Thrusts that would bring them both to completion. As Sesshoumaru got onto his knees, he held Kagome's hips, almost painfully as he plunged into her silky depths. She was tight beyond imagine. The way she felt around him was marvelous. After a couple more thrusts, Sesshoumaru felt her walls clutch his cock as she began to milk him of his seed and scream out her release. Sesshoumaru groaned out his, their moans and groans were heard through the hall near his office and other employees around either blushed or smiled knowingly.

Both lovers panted as Kagome laid upon Sesshoumaru's chest, sitting on his couch near the large open window. Sesshoumaru wrapped a possessive arm around her as he laid soft kisses on her neck. Kagome sighed happily as she made small random patterns on his chest. This day turned out wonderful for both partners.

--

The next day, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had went on their day passing their rude and snappy remarks, ending in rough, passionate sex for the both of them. Kagome was quite bitchy right now as she typed angrily on the keyboard. The file she was looking for -and had worked hard on- could not be found. Dammit she would find that file!

Sesshoumaru watched behind her, amused as he watched her beat the living daylights out of the keyboard. Seeing she was about to slam her tiny fists onto the contraption, he spoke before the poor thing could feel her wrath.

"Having a hard time I see." Sesshoumaru spoke effectively startling her.

Kagome jumped and quickly spun her head around, glaring at him. "Shut the hell up." she snapped as she turned and began going through the files and passwords again.

Sesshoumaru only smirked as he leaned towards her ear and whispered. "I changed the password."

Kagome stopped abruptly and spun around, thankfully Sesshoumaru had moved out of the way by that time or he would have gotten hit himself. Kagome stood up from her seat as she stormed towards him.

"Why didn't you freggin' tell me!" she yelled heatedly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It must have... slipped, my mind." he said nonchalantly.

Kagome's right eye twitched, her hand itching to knock him upside his head. A little time passed and she waited, oh so impatiently.

"Well?!" she yelled out.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Oh yes, you did want that didn't you?" He saw the unamused expression on her face and just wanted to grab her face and leave a kiss upon those angry lips. As he continued to smirk he continued."It is Akumu."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as she quickly turned around, went back to the computer and typed it in. Would you believe it, it worked. A smile graced Kagome's lips and she wanted to dance for finally being able to break through the ridiculous passwo-

Wait.

She spun around to question Sesshoumaru to see him leaning against the wall with a smug smirk on his lips. She narrowed her eyes once again at him.

"Why in the HELL did you name it something like that?!" Kagome asked, utterly surprised he would make the password _nightmare_. What kind of shit was that! Sesshoumaru pushed himself off of the wall and to Kagome who was steadily backing up to her desk. He placed a hand on her hip and one hand the side of her on the desk as he leaned in. Kagome stood best as she could with him leaning towards her to show him she would NOT back down from him. She never did.

It seemed like time slowed down around them as he leaned closer to her, their lips brushing one anothers.

"Because, my dear Kagome. You are something I have yet to understand. You intrigue me. You are brave, either that or really stupid," He paused seeing Kagome's face flush in anger. He smirked. "But I doubt that is the case. You are intelligent and you challenge me like no other."

Leaning back, though holding her waist to pull her to him, he kissed her lips as he whispered dangerously. "Of everything I have dreamed of and have come to comprehend, you are a mystery. The dreams I have always have you in them. The very thought of you makes the most erotic images flow through my head, wanting to act them out in reality. Of every dream I've experienced, y_ou_, are my worst nightmare." He said as he stole a kiss from her luscious lips.

Kagome smiled and returned it as she intertwined her fingers through his hair. The kiss was soft, passionate, and slow. Not rushed as their usual kisses were. He pulled back gently as they attempted to gain air back into their lungs. Kagome smirked at him as she raised her leg up to hook around his waist while Sesshoumaru helped her up on her desk. Pulling him to her by his tie, she whispered against her lips.

"Trust me, I share the same feeling." Sesshoumaru's eyes softened even more if they could by her words. Kagome licked her lips as the imagined the things he could have been dreaming of. "Now." She started as she began to unbutton his shirt, throwing the tie away -as always somewhere across the floor- and kissed his lips.

"Why don't you show me, in exact detail, how those dreams went." Kagome said sexily as they both went in for a loving kiss.

--

A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this story! I'll have another story up as soon as possible. I'm still... modifying that one lol. Well, thank you all again!!

-Sugar


End file.
